User blog:Iamthelegion/Doctor Strange vs Doctor Strangelove: Marvelous Rap Battles
Hello, and welcome to a magically scientific battle between two well accomplished geniuses, each with doctorates, Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, and Doctor Strangelove, scientific adviser to the President of the United States. Will magic or science prevail in the truly Strange battle of Doctors? This battle is an ERB suggestion I have that I made up early in my days on this wiki. It heartens me to have it suggested to me by Dennis, which I did quite enjoy. It was one of the battles that I knew I had to make with this series being made, and ye, this did indeed happen. Kinda wish it was better but oh well! Expect a heavy mix of movie references and comic references for Dr Strange. I would cast Lloyd as Dr Strangelove and President Merkin Muffley (cameo) and Peter as Dr Strange. The Battle: vs Dr Strangelove: Wilkommen, Herr doctor. I A.I.M. to redirect you to the science Nuclear weapons und kilotonne killer puns - pure violence This Harry Potter knockoff’s headed straight for Azkaban Your LSD CGI was more shaky than your hands! Mein film was visionary! Your film’s vision was airy, obscene! And your pop culture was dated before you hit the big screen Retreat to your sanctum sanitorium, run back to that storeroom For what my illingest far outshines Kaecillius and Dr Doom Punt back to puny Pym but I'm the true Scientist Supreme I've done more work for either side than any of your teams I've a half life like Cobalt-Thorium G, you’re already gone, loser Wrap it up, Doctor. Ja, Mein Fuhrer! Mister Doctor, I've come to bargain you out of chronal lock The times are Strange? No shit, Sherlock! Dr Strange: By the hoary hosts of Hoggoth! What's up with your accent? The flames of the Faltine will purge the Nazi from the Cabinet Your delivery was disabled, do you need a handicap? I'll halt your auto-sadism with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak! You demented stereotype, Wong was less offensive You're Kim Jong Roosevelt with some Benedict Arnold sentiment I read your book to no avail, for you had no part They really should put that warning at the propaganda piece’s start! Dr Strangelove: You might use your Third Eye to rewind back on those lyrics Und zen un-pop zat collar, and use science instead of gimmicks I've got un doomsday weapon, nothing less will stop ya Except Mordo’s Baron every once in a while, Ja, doctor? Dr Strange: Sorry, missed that, my astral form just beat Mephisto one on one I presume nonspecific counter, German interjections, terrible pun? You belong in the Dark Dimension with your fellow Mindless louts My loss? I cannot even imagine a sequence of events that could bring that about. They're all wanting more from the man who gushed forth the mists of Munnipor While your fans died down with your actor when Nicholson took the encore The greatest irony a quick inspection by my mind has bestowed: I could fix you... But I won't. Outro: Who won? Dr Stephen Strange Dr Strangelove hints explained: Dr Hugo Strange whose filename was cancelled third party or smth, direct Dr Strange reference, though he was never actually planned.|Sunset Shimmer because came up when I searched Science is Magic.|Max Caulfield becaused Life is Strange and I'm both lazy and stupid. NEW HINTSSSSSSSSSSSSSS: Category:Blog posts